


Contractual Obligations

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the May 2011 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>. Set back in 1993/94 when Karl and Craig were both on Shortland Street. Karl played a character named Jamie Forrest; Craig played Guy Warner. For a visual of what they looked like back then, check out the beginning of <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWbGsqPCU1k"><b>this great clip</b></a> courtesy of <a href="http://lookingglassf1.livejournal.com/"><b>lookingglassf1</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Contractual Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2011 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/). Set back in 1993/94 when Karl and Craig were both on Shortland Street. Karl played a character named Jamie Forrest; Craig played Guy Warner. For a visual of what they looked like back then, check out the beginning of [**this great clip**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWbGsqPCU1k) courtesy of [**lookingglassf1**](http://lookingglassf1.livejournal.com/).

"Why are we here?" Karl looked stricken.

"Contractual obligations."

"More like raw meat for a pack of ravenous wolves."

"I'll protect you."

"It's so ... feminine."

"What did you expect at a garden party? Barcaloungers and big-screen TVs?"

"We'd have fun on a Barcalounger."

"We don't need one to have fun."

Karl groaned. "Now I _really_ want to leave."

"What would Jamie do?"

"Jamie would kidnap Guy and make him his sex slave."

"A couple of hours of schmoozing and you're on."

"That's what I call motivation," Karl whispered, giving Craig's fingers a quick squeeze before heading out into the crowd.


End file.
